The scariest Halloween EVER!
by DarkDiablos97
Summary: Naito Yasha & I are hosting a Halloween party. YYH-Inu X-over, look inside for full summary. R in some parts, R&R.
1. 1 The Invantion

A/N: I'm writteing this with my partner Naito Yasha.   
  
Dissclaimer: We DO NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha. However we do own ourselves.   
  
Summary: My friend Amy (A.K.A. Naito Yasha) and I are hosting a Halloween party in her grandfather's old mansion. We invited My friends the spirit detectives and her friend Kagome. What no one knows is this will soon turn into an Hallows eve that will NOT soon be forgotten.   
  
P.S: in this story, Hiei and Kurama are NOT gay people, and do NOT date each other! They're just partners in stealing artifacts and fighting and murdering people, and other stuff on those 3 topics.(who started the idea that they were gay?!)   
  
1. The Invantion   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
*~*~Jake's pov~*~*   
  
"Hey, Amy!" I called her on the phone. "Yo, Jake, what's up?" "I was wondering if we could have a party over at your old man's place." "Ya know it's all good my man." "Umm. You've been listening to rap music again, haven't you?" "What was your first clue?" "Well anyway, I was thinking if we could have a party next week, since that's Halloween. I can invite my friends and you can bring your friend, what's her name? You know, the one with long black hair that has the weird grandfather." "You mean Kagome?" "Yeah, and tell her that if she wants, she can bring her friends over." "Sugoi! BTW, You better help out with the decorations this time!" "Of couse, don't I always?" "For the last two years in row..... HELL NO! All you did was bring a 6-pack of pepsi and left me with doing all the work!" "Did not!" "Did too!" "Did not!" "Alright, tell me what else you done?!" "I always bring a costume your size for you to wear." "Jake... I always MAKE my own costume, I don't need yours! Besides, they're always too revealing." "I always think they would go good on you. Fine, I'll help this year." "You better, pervert."   
  
*~*~*~Next morning~*~*~*   
  
I told Yusuke about the party next week, and that, when he gets the chance, to tell his friends about it. "Alright! I'm there!" Yusuke said. "Okay, see you there."   
  
*~*~Yusuke's pov~*~*   
  
'Oh, this is great!' I thought to myself, after Jake left. 'What a perfect way of scaring Kuwabara this Halloween.' Then Botan appeared while I was heading over to Kurama's house. Then a thought strucked me. "Hey Botan! My friend Jake's having a party Halloween, want to go to it?" "Sure." I hoped that she would say that. "Okay, then I want you to let the gang know, I've got to do something and it will take my awhile." I told her, grinning. "What are you doing?" "To let an old relitve know so she might join us. I haven't heard from her for sometime now. I'm starting to wonder if she even remembers me?" I told her. "Okay, I guess I could do this this one time." "Great! I guess I'll see you at the party!" I said, running off.   
  
*~*~Normal pov~*~*   
  
Over at Kagome's house, Kagome was going to go out to do something, even thoe she was surpose to be in the feduel era today. Amy just now got there, and before she walked up to Kagome, she saw her with some guy, and it wasn't Inuyasha. It was Yusuke! So Amy hid in some nearby bushes and listened to the two. "Hey cousin, been awhile since we met, huh?" Yusuke told Kagome. "Yusuke, sorry I haven't got to see you in 4 years, but I've been busy with something that's been going on." "Yeah, heard it all from our grandfather. But what I can't get is how you're extremely allergic to strawberries, when you've been eating them since you were born and never had any side-effects to them?" Yusuke asked, thinking that seemed idiotic to ask about it. 'ALLERGIC TO STRAWBERRIES!!!! Why in the right mind would anyone think about using THAT for an exuse if they already know that I never got anything from them! Oh, I'm SO going to get him for that!' "Is there anything about me that you're trying to avoid?" he asked. "No, no, it isn't that! It's just that grandpa keeps some secret from everybody, nothing personal." "Yeah, I know the feeling. You get bossed around almost day by day, fight alot of people you just now started to know about, and try to finish things without any problems." Yusuke said, slipping a little too much infomation out. Kagome just looked at her cousin. 'Okay, who has he started hanging out with?' she thought.   
  
Just then, Kagome shouted "SIT BOY!!!" followed by what sounded like a crash next to the old shrine. "Is someone over there?" "No, just a dog I have." "You have a dog? Can I see him/her? What's it's name?" "NO!....I mean, no. He sounded a little tried, and hates being spyed on while asleep. And he really hates strangers too. Also, his name's Inuyasha." she added. "Oh well. Well, I also came by because there's this Halloween party coming next week and I hoped my favorite cousin would come too. You can also bring your own friends too, ya know." "I guess I'll see you then." And with that, they finally left, Yusuke back home and Kagome, to where Inuyasha was. "Wow, I didn't know Kagome and Yusuke were related. Jake never told me. Then again, I don't think he knew about that." Amy said, leaving Kagome's place and followed Yusuke, who, she had noticed, say to himself "Inuyasha? Why would she call her pet a dog-demon? It's not a demon, since my compass doesn't detect any nearby."(A/N: I decided that his compass can't track Inuyasha because he's half-human)   
  
*~*~*~Back with Kagome & Inuyasha~*~*~*  
  
"What the hell did you do that for, wench?!" Inuyasha argued once more like always. "Did you want him to find out about that you're not really around from here!" "And since when have I been your pet dog?" "Inuyasha, people in this era don't believe in demons anymore. How do you think my cousin would think if he found out you're not a complete human, but also part demon. Look, Yusuke came over to tell me about a party coming up, and I think that should be a good time to introduce you to him, since he'll think that you're wearing a costume, when you're not." "What's a costume?" asked the hanyou. "This is going to take awhile."   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Well, that's it for the first chapter! R&R and tell me how you think of it! 


	2. Chapter 2: Enraged girl, lecher, and sca...

A/N: I'm writteing this with my partner Naito Yasha.   
  
Dissclaimer: We DO NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha. However we do own ourselves.   
  
Summary: My friend Amy (A.K.A. Naito Yasha) and I are hosting a Halloween party in her grandfather's old mansion. We invited My friends the spirit detectives and her friend Kagome. What no one knows is this will soon turn into an Hallows eve that will NOT soon be forgotten.   
  
Chapter 2: Enraged girl, lecher, and scary story  
  
"Kagome! You made it!" Yusuke said, opening the front door to let his cousin and her friends in. Shippo, after learning about what halloween is, decided to come as a pirate. Sango wore her demon exterminator outfit. The rest wore what they always wear.(thoe other than Kagome, their outfits pass as costumes) All the Yu-Yu Hakusho were already at the mansion but Kuwabara and Yukina, trying to pass the time. All but Kurama were just wearing their normal clothes. Kurama wore his Dark Tournament battle outfit. "Who are your friends?" Yusuke asked.   
  
After the two explained about each other's group members, Kuwabara and Yukina were at the door. "I'll get it!" Jake replied, going to the door. But after he opened the door, he frozed. "What's wrong?" Yusuke asked, walking over to the shocked human with Inuyasha, before they got the same taste of shock Jake got. They looked at Kuwabara, who was wearing a blue bunny suit! "Uh, can you excuse us for a second?" Inuyasha told the two outside, before closing the door. The three of them were laughing SO hard that they were near death from all the laughter. Then Miroku opened the door and asked why the guy was wearing that. "Yukina chose it for me. And it's not just any bunny suit! It's the bunny suit of love!" Kuwabara said.(A/N: can you guess who I love bashing!) "I was going to wear a pink bunny suit to go with his, but when I went to go to get it out, it was gone!" Yukina told the group. "Hn, I would what happened to it." Hiei, who he and Kurama were only a distance away, smirked. "Hiei, what did you do with her costume?" Kurama asked his partner. "I burned it, what else? NO ningen no baka is going to drag my sister in some stupid outfit." "Hiei, Hiei, Hiei." Kurama said repeatly, shaking his head.  
  
There was another LOUD bangging at the door. "Dammit to HELL!! JAKE!! Open up the fucking door, you ass hole!!!!" Amy shouted from outside. Jake opens the door and asks "Amy, where were you when I had to bring the guests in?" Jake soon regretted his question when he saw Amy's eyes, litteraly, tutrn red. "'Where was I?' 'Where was I?! I'll tell you where I was.... MY GRANDPA AND I WENT TO GET THE SNACKS FOR THE PARTY!!! THATS WHERE WE WERE!!! Honestly! You promised that you would help and, yet again, you con me into doing all of the work because you simply 'Forgot'. Do I look like your personal organizer that reminds you of what you have to do and keep you organized?!" Jake scratched his cheek, sweatdropping. "Well, while you were gone, I did get everything else ready that you forgot to add to your 'What to do' list." "What are you...Oh! That. uh...Thanks. But it was still your job to get the snacks."  
  
Meanwhile, Amy's grandfather came in and saw Inuyasha. 'I think I'll ask him something.' He thought, walking up to the hanyou. "Hey youngster, that's a nice costume. All thoe, those ears do look real." he said, before almost instantly grabbing Inuyasha's ears and started rubbing them. "Um, Akuryou? I think you better back off because...uh..." "I think I understand." "You do?" Inuyasha asked slightly nurvose. "Yes. Thoes ears aren't on your head on tightly enough and can slip off at anytime. My appologies youngster." Gramps, A.K.A. Akuryou, said and bowed out of respect. The entier Inuyasha gang sweatdropped. "Um Gamps, I think it's getting late, maybe you should...." Amy was interupted. "You're absolutely right Kitten. I better get going if I'm going to play poker with the boys at the rest home. BYE EVERY BODY!" Akuryou called over his shoulder. Jake makes an even bigger sweatdrop. "Um, everybody, I think we should be careful around Amy for a bit? She doesn't really like being called that name." Litteraly, Amy burst into flames (Anime style) and turned around to face everyone. A dangerous smile on her face. "I'll be right back. I just need to go and change into my costume upstairs." Everyone parted when she walked by them. 'Yep. Gramps is SO going to die. I wish I was wearing my costume right now.' Jake thought.  
  
*~1 hour later~*  
  
  
  
Amy FINALY came down stairs dressed in a pure black kimono. Her long light brown hair was now totaly midnight black, she was whearing light blue eye shadow, and crimson lipstick. Miroku totaly gasped at Amy's 'transformation'. He quickly steped up and grabed Amy by her hands. "Beautiful Amy, Will you do me the honor of bering my chiled?" Sango was about to hit the monk with her boomerang when Amy sent her a look saying 'I got this.' Amy gave Miroku a seductive smile as she whispered something in his ear that made him go compleatly pale. Even Inuyasha blushed. Jake was trying to hold back his laughter. Sango walked up to Inuyasha and asked; "What did she say to him?" The hanyou looked at her and replied. "Amy said that she would cut off Miroku's balls if he ever asked her that question again." Sango thought 'I like her style.' "Oh well, I guess there's still hope with the other ladys?" Miroku said, looking at Keiko, Yukina, and Botan, before running up to each one, sighing in the end because their boyfriends(Yusuke/Keiko, Kuwabara/Yukina, Kurama/Boton) backed him off, threatening him with shooting a hole in his gut, letting Hiei do away with him, and feeding him to a man-eating plant.   
  
"Okay, if you're all done. Amy just told me an interesting legend about this house that I think you all shouls know." Jake said with a serious tone, an expression to match. Amy gave a nod and climbed on to the coffe table.  
  
"About 400 years ago; There was a family of six liveing in this house before mine. Anyway, an evil witch wanted this mansion for her coven meetings and cerimones (My appologies for any witches actualy reading this story, I mean no dissrespect.). So she used a spell to take controll over Jousho, the oldest son, and made him kill his family, then himself under the full moon light; On all Hallows eve. The moon's glow became tainted and shined as crimson as blood. Thankfuly, the witch was killed for her wrong doings. But the spirits of the family too had become tainted with anger, hate, and a burrning need for revenge. So they say that when It's a full moon on Halloween, to be weary if it begins to glow red. Because Jousho and his family have becom demonic spirits and will possess a living person to kill all who are in the house!"   
  
When Amy finished, she noticed that Yusuke was next to Kuwabara, holding a piece of a broken wooden chair, Kuwabara knocked out with a bunch of bumps on his head. Keiko noticed this and told her "Kuwabara tried to interupt during the story, you know, scared of ghost stories. Yusuke found the story interesting and had to stop him from doing so." Suddenly there was a burst of lightning and thunder. When the room got it's lights on again. Everyone screamed/gasped when they saw..........  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Me: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! CLIFFHANGER!!!   
  
Naito Yasha: um...MH?  
  
Me: Yeah?  
  
NY: Look. *points to enraged readers*  
  
Me: RUN!!! LOOK WE'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS WE GET 3, JUST 3, REVIEWS! DON'T HURT US OR YOU'LL NEVER KNOW!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!   
  
NY: @_@..... No more Halloween candy for you. 


	3. Chapter 3: THAT IS NOT FUNNY!

Me: I was kind of hopeing that this story would be finished before Halloween. But I guess that's not the case. Naito Yasha is still my writing partner, she just changed her pen name to InuXiaoyu (best if you don't ask). Well, here's the third chapter.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Recap: Suddenly there was a burst of lightning and thunder. When the room got it's lights on again. Everyone screamed/gasped when they saw..........   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
3.THAT IS NOT FUNNY!!!!!!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
...........Sango! She was found against a wall off the ground, hanging by what looked like a noose, which was around her neck tightly! All the girls screamed at the sight of this, expect Sango who they're all screaming at. "Oh, Sango, not you, not now! You haven't even gave birth to my child yet!" Miroku said, praying for Sango to have a safe trip to the afterlife. "Will you all SHUT UP!!!!" Inuyasha growled, making everyone quiet. He placed his ear on Sango's chest where her heart would be and said, "She's not dead. I can hear her heart beat." Almost everyone sighed expect Shippo, who noticed something. "Hey guys, look! Someone placed something on her." They all saw a harnest(one of those things for plays and mountain climbing and bungee jumping) that was around her and was holding her to the wall, instead of the noose hanging her. "OH, WHAT KIND OF SICK JOKE IS THAT!!!!" Kagome yelled in relief, knowing one of her friends didn't die.   
  
"Hey, guys, where's Kazuma?" Yukina asked, looking around. "The big oaf might of ran off scared when the lights went off." Hiei said, looking too with a smirk. "He might of fell into a trap door? This old manor has a bunch of them here." Amy told them. "I'll look for the plans to the mansion. I'll need your help of course, Amy." Jake stated. "Oh, sure." And they left the rest of the gang looking at them. "Well, let's get her down while we're waiting." Miroku told the others, trying to figure out how to remove the harnest. Inuyasha was just looking around, his face starting to grow pale.   
  
*~*~*~With Amy and Jake~*~*~*   
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Oh, that was too perfect!" Jake laughed, after they got out of hearing range. "Yeah, did you see the looks on all of their faces when they saw Sango like that!" "Man that was good! It's a shame that Inuyasha had found out Sango was knocked out instead of being dead, that ruined the whole prank with her." "Well, we should get those blueprints and get it over with." Amy finished.   
  
Then at that very moment, the two heard a "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" that sounded like Inuyasha, coming from where they came. Amy and Jake turned to each other and asked "Okay, what the HELL did you do?!! Me! I'm asking you!" They stared at each other and ran back to the Living Room.   
  
When the two got back, they saw Inuyasha in the middle of the room, face-down inside a crater, with his sword out. Kagome was shouting "SIT!" everytime the hanyou recovered and started saying things like "GET AWAY!" and "SHUT UP, I'M NOT GOING TO DO THAT!!" before she said the word. Miroku looked like he was sewing some of his robes up. Baton and Shippo looked shocked at Inuyasha for a reason Jake and Amy were soon going to find out.   
  
"Kurama, WHAT HAPPEN HERE!!! Why's Inuyasha screaming threw out the mansion, along with him sounding insane?! Why's Kagome yelling 'Sit' over and over?! What happened with Miroku?!" Jake said, before looking at Inuyasha again, before adding "And where did that crater come from?"   
  
Miroku told the two Inuyasha is a half-demon and that for some reason, tried attacking him, only cutting part of his outfit. Then he stopped before he could do anymore harm, ending up with shouting stuff. "And now Kagome is trying to knock him back to his senses." He finished. "Something tells me that we need to tie Inuyasha up, before he tries killing anyone else." Shippo suggested, walking up to the three. "Good idea." Kurama said from the other side of the room, taking out a seed, and used the vines from it to bind Inuyasha to a metal chair.   
  
"Hey, Amy! I think this is where I get to make my leave!" Jake sais through telempathy. "Are you nuts! They'll learn of our plan and the whole night will be ruined!" Amy thought back. "Don't worry! What I'm going to do is this........." (A/N:You'll what's going to happen, soon enough!) Then Jake and Amy walked up to the tied up hanyou. "Inuyasha, what are you hearing?" Kagome asked. "Voices, I keep hearing voices, they keep telling me to kill everyone!" "Sounds like the half-ningen lapdog Is as bout as mentaly stable as the ningen no baka." Hiei said, hearing this.(Hiei and Sesshoumaro act a little alike, so I'm going to have Hiei have a similar grudge on Inuyasha, without them being each other's brother) "Inuyasha, I'm sure that's the after effects of shock that you got from seeing Sango like that, nothing to worry about. I remember the same thing happened with Jake, someone's little joke on him." Amy told him, walking up, remembering the thought. "Yeah, I mean, it's not like you're going to kill me or anything, right?" Jake added, walking up, till their eyes met. Then a Lightning bolt shot down, and knocked out the power. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Everyone heard Jake scream. When the lights came on, Inuyasha was standing up, no longer bound to the chair cause the bounds were sliced into pieces, his Tetsusaiga in hand, which was covered in blood. And on the floor in front of him was a corpse, completely covered in blood, that looked just like......................Jake!   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Me: Da Da Duuuummmmm, Muahahahahahahahaha!!!   
  
InuX: M.H., you do know that was your character that died, right?   
  
Me: Yeah, I know, isn't it great! I bet everyone in the room freaks out!   
  
InuX: Why did you kill your character?   
  
Me: This story needed a tragic scene, what else?! My guy was perfect for it!   
  
InuX: You've been watching R-rated horror movies again, haven't you!   
  
Me: Yeah! Like Terminator, Warlock, the Thirdteenth Ghost..............   
  
InuX:(sighing) just R&R!  
  
Me:*Is compleatly lost in own world and starts to chase after InuX with a sword that looks like Blade's katana.* Die Vampire!!!   
  
InuX: I knew that stuff would turn what brain you had into mush!! *runs for life* 


	4. Chapter 4: The Lecher, the Grim Ripper, ...

Chapter 4: The Lock Picking Lecher, the Grim Ripper, and the need for a barf bag?  
  
"JAKE!!!!!" Amy cried out, running up to the body, tears pouring from her eyes. Everyone, except Amy, stares at Inuyasha in shock. "I....I...It wasn't me! I DIDN'T DO IT!!!!" Inuyasha starts to run out of the room like a lunitic screaming "I WAS FRAMED!!!!" Hiei was getting ready to strike the hanyou down, but was held back by his partner. While Amy was sobbing uncontrollably, she sent a message in telempathy to Jake, who really isn't dead! 'Hey Jake, nice touch with the blood on Inuyasha's sword!' "Yeah well, thank my uncle who works at a butcher shop. He was the one who gave me all of the cow blood. I just mixed in alittle of my own from a cut on my ankle." Jake told her, using a microphone he has that can be heard in a hidden speaker in Amy's right ear. 'Well who's next? Because I do believe it is still your move.' "No it isn't. I forfited the rest of my turn when I 'died', so it is now your move." Then Jake noticed, through a monitor that was showing the point of view from a painting's eyes, which had a hidden camera inside, that Miroku was coming up to Amy. "We can do Miroku next!" he told her. 'Hey! Didn't you say it was my turn!'  
  
Miroku helped Amy off the floor while saying; "I morn for you and your friend. But I hope that you can take comfort in the knowledge that he has gone to a better place." "Than.....huh?" Amy was about to say 'thanks' when she felt the pervert's hand on her butt. "HENTAI!!!!" She punched him so hard, she accidently let a little of her demon sttrength show to pull this off, Miroku went flying into the same room Inuyasha was suppose to have run into. 'Hentai.....Must....KILL' Amy was suppose to have thought to herself, but accidently relaied that message to Jake as well. "WAIT!!! WAIT!! Amy, please repeat after me in your head. I must NOT kill the Hentai! You know one of the rules about your powers! Break it, and you have to pull a extremly scary prank on Apirl Fools instead to keep your powers!" "Stupid rules. Fine! But the second Halloween's over, the monk dies." "Okay! It looks like everything is set! I even added a video camera this year! Just get ready to listen and watch everyone freak out!" "Cool! Thanks dude." Then the door to the room Miroku was in closed shut. "What was that?" Kieko asked, looking where the sound came from. "Must of been the doors. Those doors always close like that." Amy told them. "Like that! They just close like that!"  
  
"Well, better luck next time." Miroku told himself, before the doors to the room closed. "Huh?" he got up and walked to the door and found out that they had locked automaticly. He took out a couple of paper clips, unbended them, and sticked the ends into the lock.(A/N: this is to let ALL readers know. DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!!!! I tried this trick and it only works on certain types of locks) 'It's a good thing I learned this trick from Inuyasha when the two of us were locked in that broom closet once. Man, times have really changed!' he thought, before noticing that someone was in the room with him. He turned around, and saw someone wearing a brown cloak that covered his entire body. The man also carried what looked like a Scythe in his hands.  
  
"Well, hello friend! I'm Miroku, the traveling monk." Miroku told the man at first, thinking that he could trust him. The man just shudded and walked over, getting his weapon ready to strike. "I guess we're not allies then." the monk said, jumping away from the attack. The Scythe came at Miroku several more times, getting on his nerves. "That's it! WIND TUNNEL!!!!" the monk shouted, sticking his arm at the enemy. Nothing happened.(A/N: Dun Dun Duuuuuuuun! I forgot to mention, this party comes after the gang gets rid of Naraku! He no longer has the Wind Tunnel in his hand!) 'Damn! I forgot! Then again, we defeated Naraku 3 weeks ago!' the monk thought, before getting the taste of the stick end of the Scythe, blacking out.  
  
On the other side of the door, Yusuke and Kagome were trying to knock down the doors, when they heard Miroku shout out 'Wind Tunnel', since Kagome explained to her cousin what had happened to the monk's grandfather, and how it's always passed on to the next generation. She got worried that Miroku still has the curse and didn't want to tell her that he still has it. When the doors had finally opened, they found another dead body!!! I'm not going to tell how this one looks like, incase if it might give a reader reading this nightmares. Let's just say everybody puked at the sight of Miroku.  
  
'JAKE!!!! Did you really have to go that far with Miroku's dummy double!!!' "Well, you did say you were going to kill him, and I didn't know how far you would be with the real body! Let's just say they won't have to lose their lunch later on, when it really happens." 'Ugh! You do know I almost lost my own there, right?!' "Your lunch? Or your body?" 'Oh, very funny! Next time, DON'T go so ugly with the dummy, okay?' "Fine, fine!" 'Let's do Hiei now! From what your friend told me, if he's found dead, everyone will freak out!' "So are we going to get him?" 'Why not the kitchen? That will be a good place for him. watch this.' Then Amy started coughing, making sound like she's going to lose more than her lunch, even thoe they weren't in Miroku's room anymore. "Amy, you alright?" Sango, who FINALLY woke up, asked. "Need..(cough)....pills....." she got out. "Where are they?" Kagome questioned. Amy just looked in the direction where the kitchen was. "Hiei, will you get them?" Kurama told. "Eh! Why should I help some weakly?!" "Because your the fastest one here, and the closes one to the room. And I can always tell Yukina your secret." he told, whispering the last part. "Fine!" he said, dashing to the room, not knowing what was waiting for him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Me: Sorry for the long wait! I just had problems thinking up stuff, and writing them on here. 


	5. Chapter 5: Hiei's mysterious death

Chapter 5: Hiei's mysterious death.  
  
"Is Hiei in?" Jake asked softly. 'Yes.' "Alright! Costume on, video camera recording, and...action!" And the kitchen door slams shut! 'What the!' Hiei thought. He went up to the door and tried to open it. It wouldn't open. Hiei looked to see why it wouldn't open,(remind yourself that this is a demon who never lived in a house, not to mention a place with doors that lock) but never got the chance to search. He saw someone appear on the other side of the kitchen. It was a ghost that looked around the age of 20, wearing something that's worn by a praviter(pirate that works for some king or queen or both) looking at the demon. "Alright, who are you?!" Hiei asked, tired. "Who am I?! I'm happen to be Jousho, one of the owners of this place! At least, till some scumbags rushed right in, and thought they could take the place! I may have been a ghost, but that does not mean filthy little rats can destroy this place, like you!" Then Jousho took out his sword. "Draw your sword, demon!" he commanded. "Don't know how you found out, but I accept." Hiei smirked.  
  
"I think I'm okay for now." Amy explained, when she explained why she didn't cough for the last few minutes. "Speaking of that, where's Hiei?" Kurama asked, looking around for the short demon. "Yeah, he should of been back by now." Yukina told them, a little worried, not knowing why though. "Huh! Um, guys? The door's lock!" Keiko said, trying to open the door. "Hiei! Are you in there!" Yusuke said. "Yeah! I'm great! There's nothing better than fighting someone who's over 400 years old!" Hiei shouted.  
  
Back inside the room, the two just walking in a big circle, waiting for the other's move. Finally, Hiei cracked! "TAKE THIS!!!" he yelled, swinging his katana at the ghost. When Hiei was back on the ground, he noticed his sword was cut in half. "Was this what you meant by, 'take this'?" Jousho questioned, lifting an arm up to show the other half of Hiei's katana being held by it. "How?!" Hiei demanded. "My sword(shows sword) is sharper than any blade known. It can even cut down spirits themselves. Now die!" he said, moving more swiftly and attacking Hiei from behind, knocking him out.  
  
"HIEI!!!!!" everyone screamed, trying to open the door, when they heard the last words made in the room. When the door opened, they saw Hiei on the floor, with his sword(now unbroken) stuck in the chest, dead. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!" the YYH girls screamed. Kagome walked up to the body, and checked for signs of life. There were none at all. No one noticed that Amy was still outside of the room.  
  
'Jake, are you there?' she telepathicly asked. "Hiei's knocked out, and I placed him under a simple sleep spell. What's happening in there?" 'Oh, Kagome is looking at Hiei's 'corpse', Botan and Keiko are screaming at the top of their lungs, and that's all.' Amy said. 'Now, listen to this!' she added, walking in, making it look like she was already in there. "Um, guys? I think you should look at this?!" she told everyone, pointing to a wall. There were words writen on it, in blood. Not to mention it's only a few seconds old! "3 are now dead, who's skeletion shall be next!" the message read. "Um, guys? I think we should get out of here!" Keiko shuttered, running out of the room. After almost everyone left the kitchen, all but Yusuke. Botan noticed his stay and went back in. "What are you doing, Yusuke! Keiko told everyone to leave this room! I have a bad feeling about it too!" "Yeah, and that's why I'm checking this place out! Something's fishy around here. Who could kill Hiei?! He's too fast and WAY too powerful to die from some normal human attack." Yusuke replied. "Speaking of Hiei, since he's now dead, I think I'll tell Yukina about him!" Botan remembered, running out of the room.  
  
'Ah shit!' Amy thought. Then she stomped on the floor 3 times, without thinking about signaling Jake through telepathy. "Something wrong, Amy?" Sango asked. "I thought I heard something. Guess I was wrong." she lied. Jake then heard the stomps made by his friend. "Three stomps? Three people must still in the kitchen! And from how Amy's using her reflexes, rather than her mind to tell me, they must be REALLY hot on our footsteps. They will never learn!" he said to himself, getting his other costume, which he used when attacking Miroku.  
  
Botan grabbed Yukina and said "Yukina, I'm very sorry about your brother!" "My brother? You know where my brother is!" Yukina asked in surpise. Botan Nodded. "Yes, but......Yukina, Hiei is your brother!" Yukina was shocked at this. "Hiei?" her friend nods again. "Brother!" she cried out, as she went back to look at what's surpose to be the remains of his body from his fight. Botan just ran after her. Amy asked "Where are they going?" pointing to the door. The door slamed shut again. They all tried opening the door, but, like last time, it was locked! 


	6. Chapter 6: the battle of the Grim Ripper...

Chapter 6: the battle of the Grim Rippers, and the unusual attacks.  
  
In the kitchen, Botan yelp in fright. "Botan, it's just the door. Now help me search this place out!" Yusuke said. "What are you looking for?" "Anything that looks strange. You know, floors with openings, traps, secret rooms hidden by fake walls, all that stuff! I checked Hiei and found out about something." "What!" Yukina asked the second Yusuke mentioned her brother. Yusuke walked to the body, touched some blood with his index finger, and licked the blood off the finger. "This blood tastes familar." "Yusuke, that's disgusting!" the girls screamed. "Besides, you did lick blood off of your own wounds, how's that different, besides Hiei being a demon?!" Botan added.  
  
Before Yusuke could answer, the wall slided open, reviling Jake, hidding his form in his Grim Ripper outfit. "Heh heh heh. Three more victums to drag into hell! Who wants to go first!" he asked, in the skeleton-like tone. "And who, may I ask, are you?!" Yusuke and Botan questioned, at the same time. Jake just gave out more menaceing laughter. "Well that's a first! Looks like you're so scared, you forgot my name! Some people knew me as Jack, While other know me as the Grim Ripper!" he answered. For a minute, everything was silent, before Yusuke and Botan fell to the ground with laughter.  
  
"Alright, what's so funny! Do I smell? Or is my fly showing?" Jake demanded. "No.....it's not.....that.....it's just that....there's no way...that your....the Grim Ripper." Yusuke said, choking in his laughter. "What! What do you mean! How can I not be the bringer of death!" he questioned. "Because....I..I...I am. I've...been...all my...life." Botan cried in laughter, having trouble breathing. Then the two instintly stopped there, because only those who can enter Spirit World were surpose to know that, no one else. They just saw Jake fall to the ground on his knees, holding onto himself, while laughing. "YOU!!! A GRIM RIPPER!!!! OH, THIS IS PRICELESS!!!" he said, forcing the words out of his mouth. "And what makes you think I'm not!" she shouted.  
  
When Jake finished, he standed up and said "Since when did the messager of death have long blue hair!" "What's wrong with my hair!" "It doesn't go with the title! And since when does a Grim Ripper wear a pink kimono! You look like you've wore that thing all the time, even to work!" "We don't wear anything that looks like we worship someone you call the devil!" "And where's your tools that you use on the job!" Jake questioned. Botan showed him her oar and metal bat. "Now tell me exactly how do you kill people, using only those things! Do you just wack them to death?!" "Well, she does wack everybody she meets." Yusuke answered, before getting a taste of Botan's oar. "They're not for killing! Besides, the only thing a Grim Ripper does is show people to the afterlife, not kill them!" "Well then, if that's all you do, then once I'm done, you'll have to deliver your friends here and yourself!!! If only my last victum was still here. I would of enjoyed the look on his face!" Then the thought strucked Yukina. "You killed my brother! You're the one who killed him!" "Don't worry, you'll join him soon enough!"  
  
Then Jake took out his Scythe and moved swiftly towards Yusuke, getting ready to swing the deadly weapon. "SPIRIT GUN!!!!" Yusuke shoot the bullet at Jake. The 'Grim Ripper' just shruged, before slicing the attack into two, making it disappear. "WHAT THE HELL!!!! MY SPIRIT GUN!!!" Yusuke said shockingly, just looking at where the attack disappeared at, not noticing the fact that Jake went behind him and knocked him out with the stick end on the Scythe. "YUSUKE!!!!" Botan cried, running up to the punk, in fear.(A/N: Hey! Who wouldn't be if they saw his attack get cut in half and knock out the strongest guy on the spirit team!) "Guys! Help! There's a murderer in here!" Yukina screamed, trying to open the door she came in from. She heard Kurama say "Don't worry! We're almost through!" before she was knocked out by Jake. Then he looked over to Botan. "Two down, and one little Botan to go." he said, before walking up to Botan, who backed away into a corner, cowering in fright. "D...D...Don't co....ome any...any...closer...or....I'll......I'll....." she shutterd. "Or you'll what? Scream? Cuz that's music to MY ears! I know! Why don't you try to prove to me that you're the Grim Ripper?! It's not that hard! All you just have to do is kill me and take me to Hell, that's all!" Jake challenged.  
  
Botan just backed away into a corner, trying to hold onto her bat. "Do...Don't c...c...come any...cl..cl..closer. I...I..I have a bat!" Jake just smirked. "This was much easier than I thought!" he told the ferry girl, before wacking her in the head. "And another one bites the dust!" Jake dragged the three into the secret doorway. Then the door unlocked after Jake closed the fake wall. "Yusuke!" Kagome screamed, seeing another fake realitic dummy corpse that looked like her cousin. But before they could run up to the 'bodies,' all the cupboards doors in the kitchen swunged open and blood came gushing out of them. What little courage everyone(including Amy, not expecting this to happen) had, disappeared, leaving everyone screaming when they recieved the tidal wave.(and I do mean recieved, for now their clothes are soaked in blood) 'JAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!' "What!" 'I thought we agreed after Miroku 'death,' to decrease the amount of blood use for the rest of the night! Not increase!' "What?" Then Jake looked at the monitor. "Oops, sorry about that! I forgot that I placed that stuff there! I must of forgot to disable the trigger to that, which is to the door when it's opened up completely, the knob touching the wall." 'Well, then you better make sure that you disable the other traps that we don't need to have, since that one took a toll on their fears.' "Fine! I think I'll lead you and the others outside. Just look out the window."  
  
Amy looked out the window and saw Jake wearing a white sheat(ghost) and carrying a sword that had what looks like blood on it. "The sheet is just to make it look like I'm some idiot. The sword is to convence everyone that I did those deaths." he spoked in the small microphone. "YOU!!!!" Kurama said, who was behind Amy. Jake ran off and everyone that's 'alive' ran after him. They lost track 2 mins. later. "Okay, everyone! We'll have to split up." Kagome told the group. After much convencing, Kagome, and Sango were going to look around the outside of the mansion, Shippo and Keiko would look in the shed and around it, and Kurama and Amy in the Greenhouse.  
  
*~*~*~Greenhouse~*~*~*  
  
"Didn't know your grandfather had so many exotic plants in here." Kurama said, looking around. The greenhouse had almost EVERY plant in the world. There were even different rooms that each raises a group of plants that the others couldn't surpport. "It's a hobby of his!" was Amy's reply. 'Now who is Jake going to attack next, I wonder?' she just thought, looking around to see if he might appear. They were in the rose area, when it happened. A group of roses around Kurama grew at an alarming rate, and started binding him. Amy acted like she was freaked out at the scene. She ran out, to get 'help' from the others.  
  
Hours later, Amy appeared back with Kagome, Keiko and Sango. Then all four REALLY freaked out, even Amy, when they saw the sight of Kurama! Kurama was still binded by the roses, but now the roses had him in a laying postion on the floor. Everyone saw that the stems of the roses went inside Kurama's ass, and went through his body from the inside, and the rose petals were sticking out through his ears, eyes, nose, and mouth. There was NO way he could of lived through that!!!! 'JAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!' "What? I'm not done here yet?" Amy hear from her speaker. 'It was bad enough to chop Miroku's dummy up, but you went WAY TOO FAR WITH KURAMA'S!!!!!!!!!' "Wha..." 'You heard me!' "I did no such thing with Kurama!!! I'm doing something with Shippo right now, but I don't remember anything about attacking Kurama!" 'Jake, I was with Kurama when it happened! How many people do you know controls plants!!!' "Let's see, there's me. OH! And there's you....Did you say plants?!" 'No, I meant hamsters. Of course I said plants!' "I don't like this! Just get everybody out of the greenhouse, NOW!" "Keiko, where's Shippo?" Sango asked. "Oh! I must of left him near the well!" she told the group. "Let's get out of here!" Kagome told.  
  
When the group looked where Shippo was last seen, which was near a well, they started looking for him, which didn't take long. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! SHIPPO!!!!!!!!!!!!" they heard Kagome scream, when they had just agreed to split up. "Kagome, what's wrong?" Sango asked. For the answer, Kagome pointed at the well, saying "Look!" They found Shippo's body down there. When they got the 'body' out, Kagome and Keiko were in tears, for Shippo was white-skinned and soaked in water. 'JAKE!!!!! We were surpose to scare our guest, NOT TERIFFY THEM TO DEATH!!!!!!' Amy shouted in her mind-link. "What? Leaving that fox dummy next to the well, looking like he died seeing a ghost, couldn't have scared you all that much?" 'Leaving the dummy NEXT to the well? It was found IN the well!!! Two of the girls are crying their tears out right now, finding him like that!' "But I didn't throw the thing IN, I......I think you all better get in the mansion right away! I don't think we're the only ones pulling these jokes!" Amy looked at the three girls, Sango trying to comfort the other two. 'What about Inuyasha? He's lost his mind!' "Better him than meeting that same person who pulled that thing on Kurama!" Then Amy convenced the others to get back into the house.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Me: Dun Dun Duuuunnnnn!!!! Mwahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!! CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!! Now you know that someone else is pulling these pranks, and Amy and Jake doesn't know who!!!! But the real question is, are these things being pulled by the new guy even pranks? Kurama, as far as we know it that wasn't attacked by this person, now has thorns and stems of different types of roses channeling thoughout his intier body. Tell me how you think of this chapter, since the other ones were serpose to tell you what Jake and Amy were doing there. 


End file.
